


Freedom

by TheCourier7



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Character Death, Cowboy AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is a sheriff, Kylo tries to stop her, Other, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue, Rey is a Van Der Linde, Soft Ben, Spoilers, Train Robbery, Western AU, gunslinger, outlaw au, rey is an outlaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourier7/pseuds/TheCourier7
Summary: Rey is an outlaw who is determined to rescue her friends who have been falsely accused of thievery. Kylo Ren is a sheriff who is trying to bring justice to a lawless land. Can they find a common ground?
Relationships: implied finnpoe - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Robbery

Rey got up early. Her train would be departing in an hour and she wanted to be ready, and if things went according to plan she and the others would be rich and free. She thought about her friends who would be on that train. They needed to be released once the train was stopped, then they could get the treasure that was confiscated. Rey got her things and walked to the train station. She looked at the clock and realized still had half an hour until the train got there. She went over the plan again in her head. Poe and Finn had been arrested on false charges of theft. Sheriff Ren must have found out she grew up with them and planted evidence. Poe and Finn may be a lot of things, but Thieves they were not. They even choose to live as ranchers instead of outlaws when the time came. Rey owed it to them to free them. Even so Rose got herself captured with a lot of money in order to help with the escape. If things went smoothly they could leave with Finn and Poe along with the money.  
She just hoped Sheriff Ren wouldn’t be there. He had been a thorn in the gang’s side since Le Cafard. Ever since then he’d been appearing everywhere and trying to foil their plans. He didn’t even stop after being hogtied and left in the woods or being thrown off a cliff when his horse got spooked. Even if this was a trap things would go better if only deputy Hux was there. Hux she could deal with but not Ren.  
Rey looked at the time. The train would be here any second. Right as she thought a horn blew and the train entered the station.  
“It’s now or never” She thought and boarded the train. 

It was four am, and this time of day few civilians took the train. Rey sat down in a vacant seat and waited. A few minutes later a two members of her gang appeared and sat behind her. The one who sat directly behind her was John, but she didn't see the one who walked in with him.  
“Is everyone in position?” She asked.  
“Yup” he responded. He turned around Suddenly and looked at her, his brown eyes fixed intently on her. The three scars on his cheek were visible, though covered by his black hair. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked gently.  
“I have to. They’re my friends.” She replied. He nodded and turned back around. The train started. Rey got settled and waited. Twenty minutes later the cabin door opened and a man walked up and sat in the seat across from her. He was about 10-11 years older than her, had jet black hair and brown eyes. He looked kinda like John, but ugly. It was Ren.  
“Howdy. Did you miss me?” he asked.  
“Not really. Did you enjoy your vacation with the cannibals?” She replied  
“Not particularly. You’re surrounded you know. Hux and a few of my elite guard are stationed around those ‘friends’ of yours. When we stop in Esperanza they’ll be hanged. Unless…”  
“Unless what”  
Ren got up and sat directly next to her. He put his hand on her leg and moved his face closer to her.  
“Unless you give me what I really want.”  
John's fist clenched up and Rey heard angry muttering from both of them. Kylo was to fixated on her to notice.  
Rey pushed him away and began walking towards the front of the train. Anywhere to get away from him. Unfortunately as fast as she got up and began walking Ren grabbed her wrist and drew her close.  
“Sheriff Ben Solo doesn’t take no for an -“  
A loud bang interrupted Him and his grip loosened. Kylo Ren clutched his stomach, stumbled back a few steps, and collapsed. Rey holstered her revolver. Just as she did Kylo began to stand. His legs were shaking and was losing a lot of blood.  
“It’s gonna take a lot more than one bullet to stop me! I am-”  
Another bang filled the compartment. This time the bullet hit him in the throat.  
“Shut your Goddamn mouth you greasy haired bastard.” said Arthur Morgan. He stood up, walked to the sheriff, and stepped on his stomach wound. The Sheriff tried to scream but only ended up choking faster.  
After the good sheriff expired John forced open the door they entered through and tossed his body out of the train. Ten minutes later, the train stopped and the rest of the gang boarded. The “elite guards” Kylo bragged about were just four scared teens who surrendered at the first sign of trouble. Hux surrendered and was left hog tied in a compartment. Finn and Poe returned to their home life and Rose and Rey travelled back to the gangs campsite.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the train robbery.

Rey was thinking about the train robbery. It had been a few weeks, and from what they had heard Esperanza had rejoiced when Sheriff Ren’s body was found being eaten by vultures. She was glad he was dead, but she still had dreams about him. He would be calling to her, and claim it was their destiny to be together. She always hid from him, but he always knew where she was. He’d grab her and she’d wake up before he could have his way with her.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Finn.  
“Nothing” she replied.  
“It’s not nothing. It’s been a few weeks and ever since the robbery you’ve been waking up in a cold sweat. You’ve also been screaming in your sleep, somethings obviously wrong!”  
Rey sighed. It was no use lying to him.  
“It’s Sheriff Ren. On the train he grabbed me, and tried to make me go with him in exchange for your and Poe’s freedom. The nightmares I’ve been having are about him.”  
“Rey you did the right thing. I’m here for you, as is Poe and most of your gang. Kylo Ren was a corrupt and bitter man who mistook anger and lust for love. Your relationship with him or lack thereof does not define you. His actions were his own, even if he was manipulated. I was manipulated as well and I still decided not to support Governor Snoke or Palpatine.”  
Rey was comforted, and smiled for the first time in weeks. He was right, in order for her to move on she needed to accept what Kylo did and tried to do wasn’t her fault.  
“Thank You, Thank you so much.”


	3. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey heads west

It had been a hard three years but they did it. Everyone in the gang finally had enough money to go anywhere they wanted. With camp contributions and the occasional robbery they had made enough. The two were living happily at their ranch with Poe’s adopted mother, Leia. She was a good woman and took him in when his parents died and Ren ran away. By the time Han, Leia and Poe found him, he had been legally adopted by Governor Snoke and there was nothing they could do. They begged him to come back with them, but they were chased away. Even so, they still kept a room open for him and wrote letters to him up until he told them to stop. He had become the sheriff and threatened to arrest them if they even looked in Le Cafard's direction. Ben was 15 at the time, and ten years later he shot Han in the middle of Saint Denis, leaving Leia to take care of a 17 year old Poe with little help. He claimed Han had a bounty on him, but this was a lie. Han had left The Van Der Linde gang and paid off all his bounties shortly after meeting Leia. Snoke had likely told him to kill Han as either a test or to get rid of a potential ally to his son. Either way Chewie and Lando dropped everything to help her run the farm and "Ben Solo"/Kylo Ren was written out of Leia's will, as the Ranch was in her name and not her husband's. Even with Lando, Chewie, Finn and Poe the ranch was always open to those willing to leave the gang and start an honest life. A few took them up on the offer, while others chose to go elsewhere.  
Rey and Rose planned to go to California, and for some reason Arthur was planning on going with them. This surprised them, as they thought he would be going with Hosea to Tahiti, or with Abigail and Jack to Leia's Ranch, but apparently not. When asked why he wanted to go West he just mumbled something about wanting to see the Pacific, but something else was bothering him, something he didn't want to talk about. Over the past few months Rey had noticed seemed more reserved than usual and spent more time alone. Normally she'd brush it off as Arthur being his usual self but this was different, she could feel it. He didn't want to talk about it, even when she and others asked. Lately she heard Arthur and Hosea arguing in whispers, and about a week before Abigail and John joined the arguments. They usually didn't last long but someone would one inevitably walk out angrily. Rey never could make out what they were saying, but it was always when most of the camp was asleep. "Whatever's happened to Arthur must be serious." She thought. Suddenly Rey's tent opened. It was Rose. "Are you ready to pack up the tent and head West?" She asked, the smile that made Rey fall in love with her big on her face.


End file.
